


Now I Hear a Warning and it Must Be Heeded

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Sweet Little Brother [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Disabled Character, Gen, Major Illness, Overprotective Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: After settling into a New York apartment, Newt begins a strange friendship with a muggle boy across the street.





	Now I Hear a Warning and it Must Be Heeded

It took Percival an hour to convince an Auror that Theseus Scamander was abusing his brother, and by the time he finally got the man back to their house, Theseus and Newt were gone. The Auror, one Frederick Barnes, obligingly searched the house, an increasingly nervous Percival following him, but eventually cleared his throat and said, “Mr. Graves, you must know how this looks.” 

“I- I swear, I’m telling the truth…” Barnes smiled and nodded patiently. “I believe that you believe what you’re telling me. But there is no evidence of such a claim, and you can see how your credibility might be… questionable. Mr. Scamander is a well-respected Auror, and by all accounts a capable guardian to his brother.” “But he left, he took Newt and left, isn’t that-” “People take vacations, Mr. Graves. There is nothing suspicious about his behavior. I found no trace of the poison you mentioned, nor any signs of abuse.”

Percival swallowed. “Can’t you ask the apothecary in Diagon Alley to see Theseus’s purchases? You’ll find all the ingredients for the potion.” “If I find any reason to do so, I will. But at the moment, all I have is the testimony of a paranoid kidnapping victim,” Barnes responded, offering a sympathetic smile. Percival grit his teeth. Getting into a fight with an Auror would not help his case. “I understand,” he said quietly. “Good. I’m glad. Now, where are you going to stay while Mr. Scamander is gone? Did he mention this trip to you previously?”

“No. I can go back home,” Percival answered. “I’m not sure that’s the wisest course of action, Mr. Graves. It might be safer for you to spend some time in St. Mungo’s psychiatric ward.” His soothing tone did not help matters. Percival quickly shook his head. “I don’t need that, thank you. I’m just going to go back to New York.” “I really think-” “I am not an invalid, Mr. Barnes, and I’ll thank you not to treat me like one.” Cowed, the Auror backed down. “Do whatever you think best.”

 

While Percival prepared for his return to New York, the Scamander brothers settled into their new apartment. Martin had been happy to have them for a few days, but Theseus got a place of their own as fast as possible. It was small, with only one bedroom, and while Theseus tried to spin it in a positive light (“If you need me in the middle of the night, I’ll be right there!”) Newt could tell his brother felt cramped in the small space. He didn’t mind as much, but then he was used to being stuck in bed for hours or days at a time.

Theseus was quick to get a job in a wizarding pawn shop near the apartment, which left Newt alone for most of the day. At first, Theseus demanded that Newt stay in bed unless he had to use the toilet, but after a week he allowed his brother to walk around the apartment on good days. Newt spent most of his time staring out the window, watching people go about their day. Sometimes he read, but never for very long- staring at the print gave him headaches. Their apartment was on the second floor, so Newt had no trouble making out distinct figures. 

There was a muggle church across from the apartment building, and every day a severe-looking woman preached on the steps. Newt couldn’t hear her with the window shut, and Theseus had forbidden him from opening it, but he often watched her bizarre sermons out of sheer boredom. A pale young man with an unfortunate haircut was always with her, sometimes handing out pamphlets to anyone who stopped to listen, and after Newt caught his eye one day, he spent the duration of every meeting staring at Newt’s window.

One day, he came out with a deep gash on his cheek. He still held Newt’s gaze throughout the half hour or so meeting, and stayed still for a minute when the crowd began to disperse. Newt waved at him, and when he hesitantly returned the gesture, Newt made a “come here” motion with his hand. It was the closest he could get to a formal invitation. The young man smiled weakly and nodded before hurrying back inside the church.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i always assumed credence was like... idk early 20s but kind of emotionally/mentally underdeveloped due to the way he was raised by mary lou, and i wanted to explore that in this series, since newt is the same way in this au. also i don't know if i want them to be just friends or more than that.


End file.
